Freezing Touch
by NevErEndiNgbElieF
Summary: Jack literally can't get wet, the second he touches water, it freezes. It never used to be a big of a deal, but then the guardians came along, and now he was forced to really make a big deal over it.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on an RoTG prompt: Jack literally can't get wet. And I mean, the second he touches water it freezes. He hasn't been submerged in water since he was 'born'.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RoTG!

* * *

_**Freezing Touch**_

**Ch. 1**

It first started out as a cautious action. Every rivers, ponds, puddles –anything that had anything to do with liquid… Jack would always tap it with his staff and freeze it solid once he comes across it. It wasn't really his fault though, it was his part as a winter sprite after all… and also because there was this uncomfortable feeling within his guts that would stir restlessly.

At first he wasn't sure what made him feel that way. All he knew was that once he freezes it, the feeling would stop and he'd just sigh in relief.

He had been doing this for 150 years until finally, it just became a habit of his to freeze anything wet that would come near. He became so good at it that he didn't even need to use his staff. He just had to emanate this freezing aura almost all the time… or rather _forever_.

Then more years passed, he became _too _good at it that he just couldn't stop anymore.

He would walk on water and it would immediately freeze with a touch of his feet. Whenever it rains, he would always have to deal with annoying frozen droplets dropping on his head. And when he would try drinking something, it –ofcourse- turns into ice.

Jack wanted it to stop. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable and annoyed. He tried lowering his aura, but somehow finds it an impossible task. He was missing the warmth, and he couldn't control his chilliness anymore.

He would try to peek in a house by the window, and frost would immediately cover his view.

People around him would complain at the unknown source of the cold they kept feeling.

And when he sees a pretty flower and tries to pick it up (while thinking he could give it to a child) it would freeze up and wilt.

It was starting to make him feel frustrated that he tried to reverse what he was doing. But no sooner did he realize that he was nothing more but a winter sprite who creates snow and frost. _Not_ melt and crack ice.

* * *

_Blue eyes fluttered open before widening in panic. He looked around and realized he was floating in a dark and cold void. He opened his mouth only to have bubbles come out. He quickly covered his mouth as fear overtook his senses._

_He was underwater._

_He was _DROWNING.

_He tried to swim up… but where exactly was UP?!_

_Then a light shone behind him and he forced to twist his body around. A familiar round bright moon made his eyes glisten with hope and hastily he tried to reach for it._

_He struggled and thrashed, trying to shorten the distance between him and his only escape from the cold depths. He could feel his lungs burn from the lack of air but he was getting nearer and nearer. He almost sobbed in relief as he saw a hole from the sheet of ice above him._

_He stretched out a pale hand to grab the edge of the cracked ice._

_But as soon as his fingers brushed the frozen liquid, the ice suddenly grew. And before he could process what was happening, a thin layer of ice appeared before him, covering the hole completely. His eyes widened and immediately he tried slamming his fists against it. But much to his horror, the ice only grew thicker at the pounding._

_Bubbles surrounded him as he opened his mouth to scream. But he only gurgled and choked from the water._

_Nonononononono! NO!_

_**JACK!**_

Azure eyes snapped open, and Jack jumped in surprise only to lose his balance on the branch of a tree he was sleeping on. He yelped as he flailed his arms to keep his position, but no sooner did he fell off and land roughly on the dirty ground.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay?!"

The guardian of fun groaned as he pushed himself up and turned to see Jamie Bennett rushing towards him with his little sister just right behind him.

"Jack owie?" Sophie asked as they got near him.

Jack sat up and smiled at the two, "I'm fine… happens all the time."

Jamie frowned at this, "You fall off a tree every time you wake up?" Brown eyes then turned to look at the tree cautiously, "Maybe you should start sleeping somewhere where the ground is nearer."

"Bed!" Sophie suggested helpfully.

"Nah, I find it more comfortable sleeping on trees." Jack stood up and stretched his aching muscles, making his first believer look at him disapprovingly.

"Why not sleep at the North Pole? I'm pretty sure North would let you stay." Jamie spoke with a shrug.

"Give Jack baths too!" Sophie added as she nodded.

Jack tried not to feel insulted at having children act all mature towards him and decided to check what Sophie meant. The little blonde was right, he was a _mess_! Mud got stuck on his favorite hoodie and his skin was scraped with dirt. He puts a hand on his hair only to find some leaves and more dirt on them.

Hopefully, he didn't smell.

"Yeah… you probably need a bath too." Jamie looked at him in concern, "When was the last time you cleaned yourself up?"

"Usually I don't have to "clean" myself up, because first –I'm a spirit. And second –being surrounded by snow usually doesn't make me dirty." Jack stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Of course, he left the "I can't get wet" part out, to avoid more questions.

"Well… apparently, spirits _do_ need a bath." Jamie said as he gestured at the teen, "And also, if you noticed, it's spring. Which explains the dirt and mud on the ground."

Jack can't seem to find a proper comeback and sighed in defeat, "You know what… I'll just go to the Pole."

Jamie grinned with a bit of triumph while Sophie giggled. Then suddenly, the white-haired teen rushed towards a tree found across his still-frozen lake and knelt down near the roots, making the Bennett siblings exchanged looks and follow.

They watched in curiosity as Jack put his staff down beside him and took something at the small hole burrowed at the bottom of the tree.

"Are… those yours?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah… my old clothes." Jack spoke as he checked the white long-sleeved shirt and the small brown vest. Sophie giggle as she picked up a brown cloak, "Old!"

The winter sprite chuckled and took the cloak from the girl, "Yep, but at least they're clean. I need this shirt of mine cleaned up after all." He grabbed his staff and tucked the clothing under his free arm, "Well better get going. I'll see you guys soon."

"Tell the guardians I said hi!" Jamie exclaimed as he watched the wind gather around Jack. The winter sprite just smirked with a nod and left. The siblings waved at the shrinking figure before deciding to head back to their house.

"Hopefully he won't have problems with his sleeping arrangement anymore." Jamie spoke as he took her sister's hand, who in return nodded, "And bath!"

* * *

As soon as Jack had arrived in the North Pole he had changed into his old clothes and tried scrubbing his face, arms, and feet with the snow around him, trying to get rid of the mud and dirt. Unfortunately, it was pretty hard to do so since the snow won't even melt into water thanks to his freezing temperature. And even if he used _real _water, it would just freeze off before it could even make contact with his skin.

After a half an hour of scrubbing, he was sure the dirt had completely come off. He folded his blue hoodie as neatly as he could and grabbed his staff. And with that, he flew towards the direction of Santoff Claussen.

He slammed the doors open and smirked as he saw some of the yetis jump in surprise and some of the elves scamper away from him. He walked inside the shop casually and looked around. He then spotted Phil and glided towards him.

"Hey Phil, have you seen North?" Jack asked.

Phil grumbled words Jack did not understand and pointed at the direction of the globe room. And without a second to waste, the white-haired teen flew off while calling back a 'Thanks!'.

He landed softly as he arrived to his destination and slowly opened the door. He immediately saw North who seemed to be talking to some other people… or probably other yetis. With a shrug he opened the door wide enough for the guardian of wonder to see him.

"Hey North-!" But he froze in shock as he realized the other guardians were there as well.

"What took ya' Frostbite? You're late." Bunny frowned as he turned to him, but his eyebrow shot up as he noticed Jack's look.

"Oh! Jack!" North spoke as he and the others looked at him. Then he paused, "What happened to clothes?"

"Uhh… they got dirty." Jack held up his muddy jacket, "I had to change."

North took the jacket, "Just give yeti to wash up." He handed the clothing to a random yeti that passed by.

"You let North do your laundry?" Bunny was clearly amused at that thought, "Still a kid, eh? No matter what the age."

Jack was ready to retort but was stopped by Tooth who suddenly zipped past the other guardians and appear in front of him with a cheerful look, "Oh! You look so amazing with those on! They suit you!"

Her mini selves chirped and squealed in agreement.

Sandy was tugging his cloak with mild curiosity before floating up to Jack's level to give him a thumbs-up. Jack chuckled, "Thanks. I guess?" He turned back to North, "So, judging by the situation right now… we were supposed to have a meeting. Weren't we?"

Bunny scowled, "I told you the bloke forgot!"

"Psh. He only forgot. No harm done!" The toymaker turned to the teen and wink. Jack just chuckled and smiled.

"Oh dear! Your hair is a mess!" Tooth spoke as she noticed the usually white locks, now a bit of a light-ish brown, were covered with dirt, twigs and leaves. Jack mentally hit himself for forgetting to clean his hair.

"Don't worry about it, it will come off with a bit of snow…" He waved his staff as if to emphasize his point, "Let's just go back to the meeting-" However, he was interrupted by Sandy who shook his finger as if to scold him.

"Sandy's right. Hygiene is important." North exclaimed, and Jack suddenly felt something cold and heavy drop on his guts, "Why don't you go take a shower? You can skip meeting for now."

"No. It's fine." Jack insisted, "I can… take-take a shower later. Let's just continue with the meeting."

Bunny looked at him suspiciously and suddenly, his eyes shone with interest… and was that mischief? If possible, that feeling on his stomach grew heavier and colder.

"What's wrong with showering, mate? It'll make you feel more refresh ya' know." The pooka said as he approached Jack, "It would better if ya take one. Yah hair is kinda' distracting."

"Well, just… don't look at me then. It shouldn't be that hard for a kangaroo, right?" Jack glared at him.

"Oh but it is." Bunny stopped in front of him and crossed his arms, "And it shouldn't be that hard for _you_ to take a shower, right?"

"Wha-?"

"When exactly was the last time you showered, mate?"

There was a silence.

**TBC...**

* * *

**I shall update the next chapter soon! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the new update! :DD**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

"W-wait! Let me go! Don't we have a meeting to make?!" Jack struggled against the yetis that were dragging him. He would've frozen the fuzzy beings if only they didn't steal his staff.

Behind them, all the guardians followed.

"A meeting can wait Jack. This is far more important." Tooth explained.

"Hygiene iz important. I agree!" North proclaimed as Sandy made images of some soap, shampoo, a bath tub and a rubber ducky.

"Oh, this is gonna be good…" Bunny trailed off with an amused smirk.

"And why are you guys coming along exactly?" Jack had decided his struggling was only a waste of effort and craned his neck to look at them accusingly.

"It iz our duty!" The Russian replied.

"Uhm- last I checked your duties as guardians are to guard and protect the children of the world. "Naughty" or "Nice". Not to stalk them in the bathroom while they bathe." Jack pointed out.

"He's just embarrassed that we would help him clean." Bunny tried to hold back his chuckle, "Don't worry Frostbite… we're all guys here… well, _most of us_."

"Now, wait a second-" Jack started struggling once more, a small blush was now evident on his face.

"Iz okay, he can shower with clothes on. But cloak has to be taken off." North pointed at the brown cloth.

"Oh! Please let me wash his hair!" Tooth eagerly volunteered.

And with that, Jack snapped, "I'm not going to take a shower!" Everyone halted at the sudden outburst. Jack was finally able to pull himself off the grasps of the large yetis and crossed his arms at them with a stubborn look, "There's no point."

"Do ya really hate showers that much? Ya could always use the tub." Bunny frowned as his look of amusement finally left.

"That won't work either. I can't get wet." The stubborn look then melted as he gazed down the ground.

"What do you mean?" Tooth looked at the youngest guardian in confusion.

"Don't be silly, of corz you can-"

"The water would just freeze off. It freezes off before it can even touch me." He muttered the last part as if he didn't want the others to hear.

"You're not serious… are yah?" Bunny looked at the others, as if expecting it was a joke and someone would crack up. But no one did.

Jack straightened up, "Well, then… see for yourself!"

* * *

The guardians now stood in the wide bathroom of the workshop. North guides Jack towards the shower room. He insisted that Jack took off his cloak but the other spoke, "It won't make a difference."

They all exchanged looks.

North instructed the winter sprite, "You juzt twist this and it turns on-"

"You do it. It'll be frozen stuck if I do it." Usually he wouldn't freeze stuff that easily, but he was pretty nervous and right now, his power was once more, out of his control. He was proven right as he saw the shivering of some of his friends.

_Ok. Gotta stay calm. _Jack told himself as he willed his powers to lay low._ You don't wanna freeze Bunny now do you? Or _do_ I?_

A _creak _snapped Jack from his thoughts. There was the sound of something freezing and he turned around in time to see the frozen water, apparently on its midway to soak Jack. There were gasps and North muttered a word Jack did not understand for it was apparently Russian.

The frosts did not however stopped there as it continued trailing down the metal pipes, and Jack was ashamed of his uncontrolled emotions and fear. But just looking at that frozen water… just inches away from… from soaking him… from _drowning_ him.

"Crikey, frostbite! Can you stop freezing us off?" Bunny's voice snapped him out of daze.

"Oh sorry…" Jack stepped away from the frozen water and felt his stiff body relaxed. Relief washed over him, and he felt the fear finally ebbed away. The white-haired teen never admitted it to anyone but ever since he had seen his past, it dawned to him that not only was he meant to be a guardian, but he was now officially terrified of water as well.

"You didn't do that on purpose, right?" Tooth asked as she approached him.

_Yes._

"No. It's… uhh an automatic thing." Jack answered. Actually, he knew deep inside him that he was doing it on purpose. But it was mostly his instincts, and apparently, he can't control his instincts. It's like when someone calls your name, you automatically turn to see who it is. You do it on purpose but at the same time you do it unconsciously.

So when he sees water or if water sees him, it automatically freezes.

"Well we've gotta find a way to wash your hair." Tooth circled around him.

"Look guys, I appreciate the help. But I can handle this." Jack spoke up trying to reassure them, but the guardians merely ignored him.

"What about a hot spring, mate?" Bunny suggested before smirking, "I have one in the Warren."

"Hot spring?" Azure eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

"Actually…" North stroked his beard, "Bunny makes sense. You lower temperature when water touches you, yes? Then! Maybe if you try warmer water it will take longer to freeze and enough time to clean you, no?"

"Whoa, whoa! I never agreed to this." Jack said as he backed up, "What if I get burned? I'm a winter spirit? Remember? I'm pretty sensitive to heat."

"Yeah? But after that little show ya did? I doubt you'll even feel the heat, mate." Bunny pointed at the frozen shower, "The heat in the hot spring would probably cool off even before yah could jump in."

"But –come on cotton tail! Won't your hot spring be ruined, since it's no longer "hot"?"

Bunny didn't even waver at the thought, "It's fine, mate. The heat will bring back its original temperature, thawing some ice ain't that hard. And I got three more around the Warren."

"Wha-WHOAH!" A tunnel suddenly appeared below Jack and immediately he was gone. Everyone turned to Bunny, who in return just smirked, "Gotta give the gumby a little push."

* * *

Jack was riding down the tunnel like a slide. His eyes widened as he saw the exit and now he couldn't help but wish he had his staff. The yetis had took it from him when they were dragging him away. He yelped as he tumbled out of the tunnel and saw the steaming water just inches from him.

Immediately, he backed off and stood up, "That was close!"

The grass beneath him froze from the terror he was feeling. If only he could freeze the hot spring, but he didn't have his staff. He was panicking as he kept eyeing it and slowly backed away. Maybe if he ran and hide, Bunny would stop his annoying plans of getting him wet.

Why was he even doing this?

"It's for the pranks, Frost." Jack turned around in surprise and saw Bunny with a scowl.

"Really? The pranks?" The white haired teen look at him in disbelief.

"Yes." Bunny crossed his arms, "But in serious matters, yah really need to take a bath. I can't stand the idea of a winter sprite never having a bath."

"Haven't you thought that maybe it's because that thought sounds stupid? A spirit? Taking a bath?"

"Obviously, spirits can get dirty too."

Before Jack could even retort, Bunny had turned around just in time to see North and the others arrive, holding some towels, soap and a change of clothes.

_This is not happening._ He groaned as he ruffled his hair and slowly stepped back. He really didn't want this. They were wasting their time, and much as he didn't want to admit it…

They were scaring him.

Of course, they weren't doing it on purpose. After all, they didn't know about his little _phobia. _And he's totally not planning to let them know about it. He wasn't ready. And he doesn't want to know what their reactions would be. Would they look at him in disbelief? Or laugh at him?

As much as he love making people laugh; it's definitely a different case when they're laughing _at_ him over a fear that involved his death.

_But they'll soon find out whether you like it or not._ The annoying little voice in his head pointed out. _Would you rather show them? Or tell them?_

He hesitated. He'd rather do neither one. He needed to get out of the Warren.

Slowly, Jack walked back, "Bunny, look… there's something-" Then he gasped in surprise as he felt his feet slip from the sheet of ice that formed on the grass.

Everything suddenly went on slow-mo on that very moment. He was falling back as soon as he lost his balance, at first he thought of it as nothing, but then he felt a familiar heat prickle at the back of his neck. He didn't have to look back to know what was behind him. Fear immediately consumed him and he tried to reach out at the pooka who wasn't looking.

"BUNNY-!"

_SPLASH!_

**TBC...**

* * *

Reviews would be nice :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I love you guys! Thanks a lot for all those reviews! They really meant a lot to me! Now, I hope you would enjoy this chapter! ^w^**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

He wished his panic froze the hot spring solid, but no such luck. His back made contact to the (now) lukewarm water and the last thing he saw before his vision was blocked by the water was Bunny turning to look at him in surprise.

And then… it was déjà vu all over again.

He could feel the warm currents slowly turn cold and he did the only thing he could do when he was in panic. He thrashed and struggled against the unknown force that was slowly pulling him down.

This was one deep hot spring. Or it probably wasn't.

He can't tell when he's panicking, okay?!

He forgot he didn't need to breathe, since he was a spirit. He forgot what he had learned about basic swimming (though he never really did put it to practice). He forgot everything around him as he watched with wide eyes at the ice that formed above him.

No! _NO!_

Everything around him suddenly changed. The bright lights that shone from above darkened. The last bit of warmth from the hot spring vanished and everything was dark and cold once more.

And suddenly, he was in his lake again.

And he was drowning… _dying_.

And there was no Man in the Moon there to save him this time.

He reached out towards the ice. His only escape! He tried to move his limbs… to _swim_. It somehow worked as he grew nearer. But everything went wrong as he sensed the lake's temperature getting lower… and lower… _and lower._

It was freezing. The lake was freezing and he'll be _completely _stuck if he didn't get out soon. He'll be forever trapped in ice and he didn't want that! He didn't want a second death! He slammed his fists against the sheet of ice. Begging it in his mind to break and shatter.

But just like in his dream, it only seemed to grow thicker, and the water around him was slowly solidifying.

Fear, panic, despair and horror –all these emotions were raging inside him and he couldn't think straight anymore.

_Help..!_

_Crack._

He was surprised to see a crack form and luckily, the only sane part of his brain kept him from touching the ice which would surely be fixed. Another crack form and slowly it grew larger, but Jack's attention had turned back to the water that was slowly but steadily solidifying towards him.

He shut his eyes tightly as he was sure he was going to freeze and never again see daylight. He will be stuck being alone again for who knows how long (probably longer than 300 years), with no company but the darkness.

No more snow days.

No more Jamie.

No more pranks.

No more North.

No more Sandy.

No more Tooth.

No more Bunny.

No more guardians.

No more… family-

_JACK!_

Then he felt something warm grab his outstretched arm and pull him up, away from his prison. He gasped as he finally got out and the cold air immediately hit his wet body. He trembled, not from the cold, but from the adrenaline rush and the fear.

He wasn't aware of the choked sob he let out or the furry arms that surrounded him in comfort. He didn't hear the worried voices that spoke in soothing tones and didn't feel the towels that tried to dry him up or rather, scrub the ice that had replaced the water.

Finally, he tried to calm his breathing and tried to regain his posture as he clutched the towel draped over his shoulders, "I'm sorry –I-I'm fine."

"Fine?! Yah expect us to believe that, you drongo?" Bunny clutched his shoulders, "What happened back there?"

"Why you freeze yourself up, Jack?" North asked him as gently as he could.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Jack looked up at them, he tried to glare, but the shock was still there that his gaze wavered immediately. He probably won't be able get up with his legs trembling so badly, "I don't think anyone's dumb enough to freeze themselves up."

"No arguing there- ow!" Bunny glared at Sandy who had hit him.

"Then… how come this happened?" Tooth gestured at the perfectly frozen hot spring. Jack tried not to wince as he looked and quickly turned away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It must really be a big matter…" North watched as frost kept spreading around their youngest member.

Jack didn't reply, instead he turned to Sandy who tugged at him. The stout man smiled comfortingly and gave him a thumbs-up with a question-mark on his head. The teen made a small smile, "Yeah… I'm fine now."

The three other guardians exchanged looks and nodded in understanding. Questions later. Jack was their top priority right now.

"Let's go back to workshop, da?" North suggested.

Jack nodded looking a bit grateful that they weren't pushing him to speak, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. Here they were being nice to him… they should at least deserve a proper explanation of what just happened.

He felt Bunny's strong arms help him up and he listened to Tooth's words of comfort. He heard North suggesting a cup of hot choco to help calm him and for once the guardian of memories didn't argue about the delicious sweet drink rotting his perfectly white teeth. And he could feel Sandy holding his free hand reassuringly. Squeezing it once in a while to make the Winter Sprite smile.

And no sooner did they left the warrens with one of the tunnels that lead towards Santa's workshop, walking side by side in comfortable silence… just like how a family would.

* * *

"Ya should've seen his face, mate… it was pure terror I tell ya'!" Bunny told them as he paced back and forth in the globe room, looking very troubled, "And the way he called out ta me… I never heard 'im use such a tone."

"Iz very big thing. We know that much." North nodded, "But we can't find out without Jack telling us. We can't force 'im either."

"I've never seen him that scared before…" Tooth softly commented as she looked down, "I never even thought that it was possible that he could look that scared."

Sandy frowned but did not make images. His thoughts were too deep that not even his sand can portray what he wanted to say.

And thus, the tensed silence.

"You know what… zis going nowhere…" North finally spoke up as he heaved himself into an upright position and walked towards the exit, "I go check on Jack in the meantime…" he opened the door, "Just to see if he's still sleeping –Jack!"

Everyone turned to the door in surprise. Jack stood by the entrance (now wearing his old blue hoodie) and was looking at anywhere, but them. An uncomfortable look was plastered on his face as he shifted on his feet, "Uh… hi."

"What are ya doin' ere, mate? Ya should be restin." Bunny hopped towards him with a frown.

"I did. And I think I already had enough rest, kangaroo." Jack stood a little straighter.

"Hey-!"

"You should really rest more Jack." Tooth interrupted the pooka, obviously not wanting an argument to break out between the two, "I mean… you just froze an entire hot spring solid."

The snow haired teen flinched at that, "Yeah… erm… about that. I just heard you guys awhile ago…"

They immediately exchanged alert looks, "Oh. Uhm, iz better if we forget about that, da? We promiz to never mention-"

"No, no. I-it's okay." Jack rubbed his arm and shrugged, "If you guys really want to know… then I guess I could tell you."

"It's okay if you don't want to." Tooth spoke up while Sandy nodded in agreement. As much as how curious they really were at the occurrence, they knew better than to dig deep in things that could probably hurt their youngest member.

"No need ta push yerself, mate. We're not desperate." Bunny frowned as he crossed his arms.

"You really don't want me to tell you, huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow and the smallest of smirk appeared on his pale face.

They did not say anything but the determination on their faces said it all. Jack chuckled and put a hand in his hoodie's pocket, "Really? Are you guys seriously going to let this opportunity pass?"

"If it means not freezing us solid, then I guess we got the bettah end of the deal." Bunny smirked as he felt Tooth elbowed him.

"Details not important anymore… what matters iz that you're okay now and we swore to not repeat mistake again." North approached the teen and gave him a brief hug before patting him in the back.

"I'm sorry for not listenin' ta ya, mate. I should've known bettah." Bunny puts a paw on his shoulder.

"We're all sorry for scaring you like that." Tooth zipped towards him, followed by Sandy, "We won't do it again. We promise."

Jack smiled. He was touched by their words and concern, and it amazed him to no end on how selfless the guardians were, "Thanks." He told them, hoping that they could hear the sincerity that laced in his voice, "And for that, I would like to show you guys something."

Sandy gave him a curious look while a couple of question marks formed around his head.

The winter sprite then took out a small familiar looking golden case.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped, "That's—"

"I know." Jack tilted his head to the side and Baby Tooth suddenly appeared from his hood, chirping excitedly and before anyone could speak, the two touched the surface of the memory box and then… memories… memories that they were sure they didn't own, flashed within their minds.

**TBC...**

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Just a quick warning.. I'm sometimes not that good at endings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

It was like watching a film in fast forward, but despite the speed, they somehow managed to grasp the plot of the story. The boy with brown hair and brown eyes… there was no mistaking it. It was the Guardian of Fun himself. _When he was still a mortal._

And he was no different from his current self right now.

They watched as he played with children and told them stories with exaggerating actions that made them laugh. They watched as he led them to every Easter egg hunts and swung on trees for entertainment. They watched as he showed a little girl (his sister, they presumed) how important it was to put her tooth under her pillow by explaining to her that she would be receiving a "gift" just by doing this. They watched as he cuddled with her in front of a fire one Christmas eve, looking content and happy (while tickling her once in a while).

They watched the entire childhood of Jack Overland with pure awe and respect.

And then… finally…

…they sensed a _near-end _of the memory.

_"Be careful."_

_A chuckle. "We will."_

Then everything just went horribly wrong right after that moment. They watched the scene with breaths held as Jack tried to calm his scared sister, despite being scared himself. It was like they were standing on breaking ice as well. They were in a pinch and the guardians couldn't help but wish they could've at least been there to save the kids. To protect them, like how they were supposed to.

But they knew, they couldn't do anything more but just watch everything unfold before them.

_"Jack…" _Came the quivering voice of his sister. Her look of terror was enough to send the guardians at the edge, _"I'm scared."_

_"I-I know, I know…"_ Jack took a step forward, desperate to get to her, but the cracks that formed beneath his feet made him halt. He looked back up,_ "But you're gonna be alright." _He said with a smile as he shook his head, _"You're not gonna fall in."_

The guardians' hearts were being torn apart as they watch the guardian of fun's attempt to save his sibling. The stress and pressure of trying to save his sister should've been too much for the child, and yet…

_"We're gonna have a little fun instead."_

"_No we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

…he still managed to smile and laugh at his sister's comment.

_"Well, n-not this time, I promise,"_ His panic was making him stutter, _"I promise…"_ He repeated a little slower, _"You're gonna be…"_ He let out a shaky breath but kept his smile intact, _"You're gonna be fine."_ His sister looked up at him as she seemed to have calmed down as well. Seeing this, Jack's smile became more sincere and less strained as his eyes softened,

_"You have to believe in me."_

His sister let out a breath, looking less scared now. Suddenly, Jack spoke up, _"Hey, you wanna play a game?"_

The guardians were a bit surprised at the sudden suggestion but made no comment for no words would form from the itching anticipation they kept feeling.

_"We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday!" _Jack stood a little straighter as if trying to pretend they were back at home preparing to play the usual games they would play and currently not in the icy grip of death. It seemed to have fooled the girl as the fear slowly left her face and a smile was starting to form, _"It's as easy as one-"_

Jack flinched at the cracks that grew under the foot he put forward, but he quickly masked this with a silly grin and did the most risky thing ever by pretending to fall while pushing all his weight on the foot with the cracks. Luckily, the ice did not collapse beneath him. His sister just laughed at his silly gestures which kept the brunette going—

_"Two…"_ He took another step, _"Three!"_ And then he was safe! Slowly he crouched down, _"Alright," _He grabbed a familiar shepherd's crook beside him, _"Now it's your turn."_

Her sister smiled with a bit of determination flashing on her face and the guardians couldn't help but feel proud at the girl's bravery. However, the smile vanished as the cracks beneath her grew once she tried moving when Jack started counting. Though, Jack did not look worried at all nor did the determination leave from his sister's face.

_"Two,"_

She gasped as she almost lost balance and looked back up at Jack for assurance.

_"Three!"_ Using the staff, Jack throws her sister away from the cracking ice and into safety. And the guardians let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. They would've cheered and laughed in relief, but the victory was short lived because as soon as they turned back to where Jack was supposed to be…

_…he was gone._

And what was left in his wake was a gaping hole.

They were numb to their core as they tried to process what just happened. Though it didn't take them long to find out what it was as the girl screamed her brother's name. And everything around them slowly darkened, signifying the end of the memory. And none of them bothered moving as they let the situation sink in.

Jack _died_. He died protecting his sister. And he died… from falling into the cracked ice. And beneath the crack ice was…

"Guys!" Then, the winter sprite appeared before them, "Are you alright?" Baby Tooth chirped on his shoulder as she tilted her head questioningly as well.

It took them a few second to snap out of their daze and realize they were back in the pole. They all stared at Jack with gaping mouths, unsure of what to say, unsure of where to begin.

Jack looked uncomfortable at their stares. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly squashed into a hug by Tooth and Sandy, "U-um…?" he choked.

"That did not just happen…" Tooth sobbed and held him tighter with shaky arms before repeating softly, _"That did not just happen…" _Baby Tooth immediately flew towards her mother worriedly as she tried to cheer her up with a couple of squeaks.

North let out a shaky breath and shook his head, unable to form the words he probably wanted to say. Bunny just shut his eyes tightly before putting a paw over them and Sandy just buried his face against the fabric of Jack's shirt.

Their Jack was now here, but why do they feel this huge loss?

"Hey, it's fine now. I'm actually glad I was able to save my sister." Jack spoke up as he chuckled, "And uhm well… I guess, now you know why I hate water."

"I feel so horrible right now." Tooth choked. The tiny tooth fairy beside her wiped a tear from her cheek, "From –from seeing you die just to save your sister and-and drowning…!"

"Jack… we… we don't know what to say." North rubbed his face, "I… we never knew."

"Well I did suggest on telling you guys. But since you didn't want to, I just thought showing it to you—"

Suddenly Jack was ripped away from Tooth's and Sandy's hold, "You are the biggest idiot I have EVER met!" Bunny exploded.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean—oof!" Furry arms wrapped themselves around him tightly and Jack was left stunned when the other pulled away looking furious and yet guilty at the same time, "A total idiot. More stupid than any spirits I had ever met.."

The teen was snapped out of his stunned state and settled with a smirk that for once, looked a little less playful and a little more gentler, "I never knew you cared, Kangaroo."

"Shut up!"

A tug made Jack looked down and he saw Sandy looking like he was close to tears with his lower lip trembling, but he managed to put up a thumbs-up which almost made Jack laugh. But he didn't out of respect.

"Look, I'm sorry for probably scarring you guys for all eternity with my memories." Jack shouldered his staff and puts his other hand in his pocket, "It wasn't really my intention and I wasn't expecting you guys to react… so much."

"You were so young! So young…"

"But as I was saying… I did that because… I wanted you guys to know at least why I… don't like water. And…" Jack hesitated, "…and we're family now, right? So I thought I should at least share everything to you guys. Even about my death… of how I became a guardian. When I was under that hot spring, I realized how important you guys were to me… and… you are always so open… and I'm… you know, not."

"Oh Jack…" Tooth sniffled and tried to wipe a tear away.

"I trust you." Jack firmly said, "And you trust me. You… do trust me, right?"

"Of course we do you gumby." Surprisingly, it was Bunny who spoke this first.

"We will never doubt you." North assured.

Baby Tooth chirped happily and flew around the snow haired spirit. Sandy nodded firmly and gave him a salute making him laugh. He could never ask for a better family. He was really grateful for what Manny had given him and honestly, he never regretted the day he died. He really didn't see the loss of dying in such an early age, and he really didn't mind. He saved his sister and that's what it all mattered.

"Thanks a lot everyone."

Death made him freezing to touch. But as the guardians gathered to hug the teen, he was pretty sure he was now as warm as the sun could ever be.

Never had he regretted what he had done, and never will he ever find himself regretting over it at all. If it weren't for that ending, he wouldn't have made this new beginning with his new family.

"So, Jack…" North suddenly spoke up, "How does swimming lessons sound, hm?"

**END**

* * *

And that's the end! Sorry for the lame ending ^^"


End file.
